Innocent temptation
by Gabi1994
Summary: You know that horrible craving you get right when your room mate hits on a new health food diet? I do.


A quick drabble in honor of one of my best freinds who seriously looked up one day and said that closing line. this is for you meg. much love!

* * *

Temptation

Misao bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently as she waited for Kaoru to finish up. Her vibrant green eyes fairly crackled with barely contained energy as they roved the familiar room. The apartment was small and sparsely but tastefully decorated at least on Kaoru's side… hers was a bit of an explosion of color and clutter…ah well… she could barely wait, their boys would be there soon and she had managed to convince the others of a new club that was opening tonight downtown. She squealed internally as she imagined Kaoru in the outfit she had nearly had to blackmail her into wearing. Kenny would be positively drooling.

Boredom soon got the best of her and her eyes were drawn to the kitchen. With a glance toward the bathroom where Kaoru could still be heard in the shower and Megumi was undoubtedly still putting her face on. Misao giggled at that mental image smothering her sounds of glee so as not to alert the others. Her eyes were drawn back to the kitchen… in a moment she was rummaging about in the lower cabinets she could reach in search of something to munch on. Regardless of her rather risqué shimmery and sequined halter top and mini-skort she kicked off her tall platform heels clambering up on the counter.

With a minimum of swearing she was soon balanced bare foot atop the counter stretching on tip toe to reach the upper cabinets. Manicured hands were shifting through Megumi's stash of health food…it _**had**_ to be in here somewhere….

Shoving aside a box of organic, whole wheat, high fiber, wheaties in disgust she grinned.

Jackpot.

Clutching her prize to her chest she clambered down of the counter settling in a corner of the kitchen to enjoy the contraband.

Ripping open the packaging she dug in moaning with pleasure as the taste hit her tongue.

She had _**missed**_ junk food…

Suddenly her attention was drawn by a familiar knock on the door. She froze as the sound brought a flutter of movement from the bathroom and a smiling and _**finally**_ dressed Kaoru skipped to the door bypassing the kitchen entirely.

She heard the low murmur of voices and knew her number was up. As always, she was right. And just as she thought to look around at the damage she had caused, a _**very**_, cute looking Aoshi walked around the corner. Dressed in perfectly faded jeans and a black sweater that clung to every line of his lanky frame, a white trench coat open at the front completed the look as his grey eyes found hers.

They then proceeded to take in the state of the rest of the kitchen an expression of bemusement on his stoic features. Most of the cabinets were still open their contents having been thoroughly searched and in the case of the tea drawer spread out over a section of the floor…along with all of the boxes of cereal…and the breakfast and energy bars…and every other bit of health food Megumi had stocked up on in her latest diet craze.

"Misao?" his rich voice held just the edge of amusement

"umm…" she managed licking the evidence off of her fingers

"Care to explain, what small natural disaster occurred in Megumi's kitchen?" he asked not having moved from the entrance of the kitchen as the floor was too cluttered for him to do so.

The babble of voices from behind him was getting louder and Misao was getting nervous she could hear Megumi's foxy laughter getting closer.

"What in God's name happened in here?" she heard the fox yelp in outrage.

As calmly as she could Misao lifted her head and solemnly said.

"I was hyper…and then… there were cupcakes."

* * *

writing this made me very happy. sorry for disappearing for so long, we're in the middle of a big move and have no internet access at the new house. any updates will be sporadic whenever I can jump on a friends computer. sorry for the wait. it will stil mostly be drabbles and the like, I'm trying to complete my chaptered stories as quickly as possible I promise!


End file.
